Image analysis laboratories are located on the fourth floor of the Clinical Sciences Research Building adjacent to our MicroPET scanner. In addition, the Small Animal Imaging Research Resource located in the East Building has extensive analysis capabilities. Partial support for personnel working in these resources as AIPC personnel will assure that the necessary image processing and analysis resources are available for all our ICMIC investigators, especially in relation to optimal use of the MicroPET and MR instruments.